Naughty and Nice
by NoCleverSig
Summary: This is a Prologue to the 2010 "12 Days of Sexmas" marathon. Helen does a little Christmas shopping, and Kate is surprised to find out what's in the bags ;   Helen and Kate interaction but really all about Helen and John


**The 12 Days of Sexmas  
****"Naughty and Nice"  
**_A Merry F****** Christmas Indeed!  
_(Copyright 2010, NoCleverSig)

**Series Note:** A child of several spirited Twitter conversations, "The 12 Days of Sexmas" marathon is an ode to Helen and John. The idea is very simple: Throughout the month of December, a group of authors will be posting stories that include: Helen/John, Smut, and Christmas. Any other details are up to the author! Good/Evil John, Established/New relationship, drabble or drama… Whatever! We hope you enjoy our festive offerings. If anyone wants to jump into the fray and contribute, please contact MajorSam at: majorsam_ for details! Enjoy!

**Author's Note: **This is the Prologue for the 2010 12 Days of Sexmas. My story features Helen and John (Good John!) in an established relationship. Thanks Major for the Beta. And no, none of these items are on my personal Christmas list. I swear! ;)

* * *

"What's in the bags, boss?"

Kate Freelander leaned against the door jamb of Helen Magnus' office, arms crossed, staring at more than a dozen shopping bags neatly stacked in the corner of the room. _Someone had hit the mall and hit it HARD_, Kate thought.

"Oh, that," Magnus said, raising her head up from what she was reading to greet Kate and then sending a quick, dismissive glance at the bags. "Just a little Christmas shopping," she quipped, inclining her head toward the pile of holiday cheer.

_A little?_ Kate thought, keeping her mouth shut.

"Well with everything going on, I have no idea when I'll be able to get out again," Magnus remarked, making Kate wonder if she'd actually said _a little_ out loud. What was it with the boss and her freaky radar?

"I thought you were going to pick up an Abnormal this morning?" Kate asked, eyeing the the doc suspiciously.

Magnus looked up from behind her desk and smirked at the younger woman. "You wouldn't believe how many Abnormals there are at the mall this time of year."

Kate chuckled. "Good one," she replied, not really sure whether the boss was joking or not.

"So," she continued, sticking her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and easing into the room, slowly making her way over to the colorful assortment of Christmas treasures. "You gonna tell me whatcha bought, or am I going to have to poke around?" Kate asked, leaning forward to eye the contents.

Magnus shook her head, set down the scientific journal she was reading, got up, and came around to the front of her desk, arms crossed. "Why do I bet you knew _precisely_ what you were getting for Christmas each year when you were a little girl?"

Kate grinned. "Because I was seriously good at poking" she winked at Magnus. "But hey, at least I had the smarts to rewrap the presents again and act surprised."

Magnus nodded. "Of course you did."

Kate waggled her eyebrows at her. "C'mon boss, it's just the two of us. Lazy Saturday. What'd you get? Show me."

Magnus looked at Kate, then over to the bags, and then back to Kate again. Why not?

"Alright, have a seat. I happen to have your present in here too, so there will be no poking, are we understood?" Magnus shook a finger at Kate, her azure dress highlighting the glimmer in her blue eyes.

Kate held her hands up in mock surrender. "No poking! Swear!"

Helen nodded. "All right then." She turned and grabbed the first bag and pulled out a brown, leather bomber jacket.

"Vintage, World War II. Didn't actually find this one at the mall today. Had it from, well, my travels shall we say. Still, it should fit Will nicely, and there's a wonderful story behind it. Do you think he'll like it?" Magnus asked, sounding unsure. The boss was always so self-confident. It was nice to know even she had doubts about some things.

"He'll absolutely love it. It's hot." Kate reassured her.

Magnus smiled. "I thought so. Oh," she paused, grabbing something else out from the bag. "I thought he could also use this."

"A bottle of J. Crew hair gel…Nice."

The two women grinned at one another.

"So, what did you get Henry?"

"Ah," Magnus raised a finger, moving around the bags to reach for one in the back. "A Stargate F-302 Model…he loves that show…and…" she dug down into the bag, " a Dr. Who Tardis cell phone charm that actually spins when you receive a phone call…also…," she continued, reaching for another bag now, "Assassins Creed: Brotherhood for the Playstation 3. He's been hinting about it for weeks."

Kate nodded her head. "You know your boys."

"I do."

"And Biggie?"

Magnus grinned, reaching behind her, searching through the bags, finally finding the one she was looking for. "That was easy," she quipped, pulling out a set of books. "The complete Twilight series with…" she set the bag down and reached for a second one, "The Best of Ghosthunters Seasons 1-6. I don't know what he sees in that show, but it makes him happy."

Kate squirmed. "Yeah, I don't really get it either. And what about Johnny? What'd you get him?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Helen paused. Did she blush? Kate could swear the boss just blushed.

"John is a little more difficult to buy for…" she started.

Just then a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Magnus called out eagerly.

"The shipment from the UK Sanctuary arrived. Do you want to look it over? If you're busy…," Biggie said, eyeing Kate, Magnus, and the pile of shopping bags.

"No, no, that's fine. We're done here."

_Done_? Kate thought. There were at least two, maybe three bags left.

"Kate? Will you join me?" Magnus asked.

"Sure," the younger woman said, getting up. "Hey, I need to go change my shoes before I head out to the loading dock."

"Fine. I'll meet you down there."

Magnus followed Biggie out of the room. Kate smiled.

"Easy-peasy…," she muttered. "Time to see what boss lady got for me…" Kate tip-toed over to Magnus' Christmas haul, trying to remember which bags she hadn't gone through yet, when she noticed a bright pink sack lined with bright, pink tissue.

"Victoria's Secret?" she smirked. _That explains the blush_, she thought to herself. "I think I just found Johnny's Christmas present," Kate smiled, suddenly dying to know what the boss considered sexy lingerie. She hesitated. "This is private. I really shouldn't," she said to herself, shaking her head. She took a quick glance over her shoulder, turned back, and grinned. "Eh, what the hell."

Kate opened the bag. Her jaw dropped.

Inside. from Victoria's "Naughty and Nice" collection, or so the tag said, was a ruffled jingle bell G-string in hot pink with a bow on the front and a tiny jingle bell on the back of the butt. It matched the bright pink merry widow outfit inside with black, fishnet, thigh high hose. Hidden at the bottom was a Tease for Two Seduction Kit featuring Vanilla Craving Kissable Whipped Body Crème, Edible Massage Oil, and a Tickle Me Intimacy Love Kit." _Wow_! Kate thought. _Serious wow…_

"Kate Freelander!"

The young woman froze at the sound of the booming British voice lashing at her from across the room. She heard the click, clack of Magnus' 4-inch stilettos crossing the wooden floor and closed her eyes.

"I'll take that please." Magnus walked up to her, expression grim. Kate smiled sheepishly and handed Magnus the bag.

"Poking around, were we?" she asked.

Kate shrugged. Busted!

"Do you have anything to say for yourself young lady?" Magnus demanded, making Kate feel about as small as the Nubbins downstairs.

She hesitated. She was already in trouble. She shouldn't. She really, really shouldn't. She grinned. Ah, what the hell…

"Looks like someone is going to have a Merry Fucking Christmas," she managed, unable to repress a smile.

Magnus glared at her. Then suddenly a wicked grin swept across her face and her blue eyes lit up.

"Yes, Kate, a Merry F… well, a very Merry Christmas, indeed," she winked.

END


End file.
